Don't Fall For 'It'
by bacongrl2daend
Summary: He didn't want love. She was already in love. When fate brings them together, are they strong enough not to fall for it?


"But Mom! Dad! Why her?" screamed the obviously angered young teen.

" I don't know what your talking about honey." replied Kagome acting as if her son hadn't just yelled.

You know damn well what I'm talking about. Are you insane? Inviting that...that thing over here?" He

screamed yet again letting all his frustration of his unfortunate situation on his parents.

"Watch your mouth young man. You shouldn't blame your mother. Blame your nose and demon...it chose her not us." Replied Inuyasha, a little too calmly.

" Sorry, mother." replied the young teen shamefully.

All Kagome could do was smile. " He reminds of a boy I met years ago."

He gave her a knowing smile and walked to her. She looked up at him and he quickly planted a sweet short kiss on her lips. She stood on toes to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled up onto the counter in the kitchen. He licked her bottom lip and she moaned softly giving him entrance into her mouth. His hands traveled up her bare thighs into the darkness of her skirt. She moaned into the kisses and her hands got tangled into his silver mane. His hands rubbed between her thighs and he could feel the wetness on her underwear. She moaned and started placing feverish kisses all over his face as her rubbed her spot over the thin lace panties she had on. He took his other hand weaved in into her hair and placed a hard breathtaking kiss on her lips. She rubbed her thighs together anxiously as he drugged her with kisses. He left he sore lips and placed hungry kisses along her neck. She pulled him closer hand wrapped her legs around his waist holding him in place. She ran her hands down his well pressed shirt and grabbed his family jewels in her hand causing him to growl on her neck. She suddenly lost all control of herself when her gave her earlobe a nibble and couldn't hold back the light scream that escaped her and Inuyasha wasted no time in shushing her with a kiss. As quickly as he had begun he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

He held her face in his hands and whispered in her ear, " I'm no boy woman." And with that he gave her a wink, leaving her wet and panting on the kitchen counter, her hair a mess.

She smiled and licked her sore lip. She sat and began to think.._Inu honey years ago I would be surprised if you even looked my way. I was a nobody to you, yet here we are now almost making love in the kitchen_

_[ Italics are thoughts of characters]_

As she sat there thinking her son just stood there, mentally scarred for walking back into the kitchen at the wrong time. The smell of arousal was strong, but worse it was his mother's. His cheeks were burning and he couldn't look at her the same way anymore..." _I'm no boy women". _Those were his father's words and they kept playing over and over in his head. Frustrated and disgusted he screamed trying to get the mental image out of his head.

Kagome jumped at the sound and fell off the counter. She carefully peeked her head over the counter and looked around before noticing her son banging his head on the kitchen door. She looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked, reminding him he wasn't alone

He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly hear moans started playing in his mind like a broken record and he quickly ran out of the room. Kagome stared at where he son once stood and shrugged. " Maybe it's hormones" she said talking to herself.

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER

"DUDE! IT WAS DISGUSTING!" screamed Shippou on the phone.

" Chill I mean it probably wan't that bad. Your parents are very young and now you know part of how you were made. Think of it as sex ed in your home, on your kitchen counter. Your parents being the teachers. " laughed is friend Hana on the other line.

" Hana this isn't funny. I mean my innocent 16 year old male eyes are scarred for life." He continuesd,"He was all, '**I'm no boy woman'**!" he tried immitating his father's earlier words.

Laughter could be heard on the other end.


End file.
